


Waffles

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Drunkenness, F/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I went to the bar last night bc I just got dumped and wanted to drink away my pain but then one thing lead to another and somehow I broke into your house thinking it was mine and now I can’t find my left shoe but are those waffles I smell?’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke’s eyes flutter open, her cheek resting against what felt like carpet, really really scratchy carpet. Pushing up from what appeared to the floor, she lets out a groan taking in her surroundings. She looked to be in someone’s home, a home that certainly wasn’t hers.

Letting out a groan, Clarke clutches her head eyes blinking to try and make sense of what exactly was going on. It took her a minute to remember but eventually the memories from last night come rushing back and she lets out an even louder groan. A groan that makes someone appear.

“Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my house?”

Still blinking rapidly Clarke moves to face the voice that had appeared but that simple voice makes her head pound and she lets out a small whimper before flopping back onto the floor, wanting nothing more than to sleep away this hangover.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

There was now a hand on her shoulder and when she looks up she’s met with the face of someone who was slightly worried and slightly ticked off which actually kind of worked for him.

Forehead wrinkled in the most adorable way while his eyes held a touch of anger in them. His full lips were pursed and all Clarke wanted to do was lean forward, but then the events from last night come crashing back and another whimper leaves her lips.

“Okay let’s get you up. Something is obviously wrong.”

A warm hand slips underneath the back of her knees and behind her back and before she knows it, Clarke is being hoisted into the air. She winds her arms around this stranger’s neck sloppily, head resting on his shoulder.

It’s a short ride and he sets her down on what she assumes is the couch. Her eyes are still shut tightly and she can hear the man next to her let out a soft sigh running a hand through his hair tiredly.

It’s at that moment Clarke realizes that she was being epitome of rude. She had somehow broken into this guy’s home, fell asleep on his floor and was probably ruining his Saturday morning. And so taking a deep breath she opens her eyes and mouth ready to talk.

“I broke into your house sometime around 1 in the morning.”

Clarke glances over at the guy, mascara dried around her eyes and she’s surprised to see a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah I figured that much. Mind me asking how you did it?”

She just shrugs, “I picked the lock. One of my friends taught me. She said it was a useful skill to have.”

This time she manages to get a full out chuckle from him and it brings out a smile on her own face. He shakes his head, running a hand through his curly hair (Clarke realizes in that moment that she really likes curly hair).

“Well I’m glad she taught you that. Please continue.”

The smile slides off Clarke’s face and he must notice because there’s now a crinkle on his forehead, nose all scrunched up in confusion.

“The reason I broke into your house was because I was drunk as fuck because my boyfriend had just broken up with me and all I wanted to do was get smashed.” The tears come back in a torrent and before Clarke can help it they are sliding down her face. Sniffling she swipes at her eyes and looks down at her feet just noticing that she was missing something. “And now I can’t find my left shoe and these are my most favorite pair of shoes and it’s just been a shitty week.”

By now Clarke was hiccuping, the flood of tears never seeming to stop. The guy is shocked, not knowing exactly what to do or say to make this situation better. He cautiously places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder trying to gauge if she was going to blow up or not.

But it seemed like Clarke had let out all her steam last night when she had gotten up on the bar and started to dance wildly. She had let out steam when she had been strolling down the street, a bottle of vodka in hand as she sang Christmas carols at the top of her lungs.

No now Clarke was sobbing her eyes out and trying to figure out what she was going to do with the pain she felt

“I just thought we were good! Sure we didn’t see each other as often as we should’ve but I didn’t think it was a reason to break up. I also smell waffles and I really want them now.”

At this the guy jumps in, his voice wavering as he tries to figure out how much talking Clarke could handle.

“There actually are waffles. I made them. Now why don’t we got eat some and afterwards we can find your shoe and maybe call someone to come get you?”

Clarke sniffles, her tears stopping at the promise of food. She wipes her damp cheeks nodding before whispering, “Okay, I’m Clarke by the way and I’m sorry about breaking into your house.”

Another laugh makes its way past the man’s lips and it makes Clarke smile. He really was too hot for his own good. Waving a hand dismissively and a smile on his face he just replies, “I’m Bellamy and it’s fine. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

Bellamy pushes himself up from the couch and turns back around holding a hand out to Clarke.

“Now should we go eat some waffles and bash your ex-boyfriend?”

This time a full blown grin makes its way onto Clarke’s face and as she slips her hand into Bellamy’s letting him pull her up, she’s infinitely glad that she allowed Raven to teach her how to pick locks. Because as her friend predicted it had been a very useful skill.

 


	2. Being A Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bellamy and Clarke eat waffles before going on an adventure to find a shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I decided to write another part to this. I hope you guys like this.

As the two make their way to what Clarke assumes is the kitchen, she glances around Bellamy’s house, eyes taking everything in. She tries to see if there was anyone else living here but Bellamy seemed to be by himself no sign of a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter anywhere, which was odd given that Bellamy was insanely attractive.

“I hope you like chocolate chip waffles because that’s the only kind I made.”

Clarke grins at Bellamy who was staring at her with an apprehensive smile on her face.  Her heart warms at the sight of him looking like a puppy, all curly haired and deep brown eyes.

“Chocolate chips are best kind.”

Bellamy’s smile widens into a grin and he turns back around leading her into the kitchen. On top of the table there was a plate stacked high with perfectly golden waffles, covered in chocolate chips. At the sight of them, Clarke’s stomach lets out a loud growl. Bellamy just laughs while she smile sheepishly, cheeks turning red.

“Sit down and dig in. I’ll get us some coffee.”

Clarke obeys, feet moving towards the table and she takes a seat, eyes glued to plate of waffles. Kicking off the shoe that was still wearing, Clarke grabs two waffles placing them onto her plate before dousing them with syrup and digging in.

When she takes a bite, Clarke almost moans at how good they takes. Instead she lets out a satisfied hum, needing someway to show her happiness.

Bellamy chuckles, taking the seat in front of her as well as placing a cup of steaming coffee before her. Clarke nods her thanks too busy stuffing her face with delicious waffles to talk.

Bellamy waits for her to swallow before asking, “That good huh?”

“These are some of the best waffles I’ve ever had. Are you married? If not will you marry me?”

Bellamy chuckles again, the deep sound filling the room along with Clarke’s heart.

“Well I’ll first have to see what you can bring to the relationship.”

Clarke laughs lightly, grasping her coffee cup and lifting it up. Her eyes catch on the lettering on the black cup and before she can help herself she blurts out, “You’re into Greek mythology?”

Bellamy’s eyes brighten and he excitedly asks, “You actually know who she is?”

“Sure, it’s Eris, goddess of chaos and discord.”

“Okay Princess, you’ve proven yourself. We can now get married.”

Clarke just smiles before taking a sip of her coffee and digging back into her waffles. Bellamy leans back, lacing his hands behind his head as he watches Clarke eat. She finishes with a content sigh dropping her utensils back onto the plate.

“You good now?”

Clarke nods eyes, closed and a small smile on her face. She hears Bellamy start to move and opens her eyes to see him grabbing her plates. She stops him though saying, “Let me. You fed me. The least I can do is wash the dishes.”

“How about we compromise? I’ll wash; you dry.”

Clarke nods letting go of the plate before pushing up from her seat and following Bellamy to the sink. He hands her a dish towel before getting to work. The two work in companionable silence, Bellamy handing Clarke dishes so she could quickly dry them before setting them down on the counter.

Clarke barely reached Bellamy’s shoulder so each time he turned to hand her something, he would bump against her causing them both to laugh and Clarke’s cheeks to turn red.

“I think you need to grow a couple more inches Clarke.”

“Shut up. How about you just shrink a little instead?”

Bellamy grins at her, eyes soft and warm. Clarke turns away from him, finding something in his gaze unnerving and just a tad bit exciting.

“Well now that’s done. I think it’s time we went searching for your shoe and afterwards we can call someone to come get you.”

Clarke bites down on her lips, nodding as she follows Bellamy back to the living room where she had spent the night. The two split up, Clarke taking one sides of the room while Bellamy searches the other. As Clarke looks for her missing purse and show, a cat rubs up against her legs, purring softly.

Smiling she bends down scratching behind her ears. The cat pushes closer loving the attention she received from Clarke.

“I see you’ve met Artemis.”

Clarke glances over at Bellamy who was grinning at her as well as holding her things in his hands.

“You’re really into Greek mythology.”

Bellamy shrugs the tips of his ears turning red as he mutters, “My mom used to read the myths as bedtime stories to my sister and I.”

Clarke nods, absentmindedly saying, “It’s kind of adorable.”

Realizing what she’s said, Clarke’s face flushes while Bellamy’s grin grows. Clarke stands up, making her way over to Bellamy to grab her things.

Taking her purse, she digs through it, looking for her phone, She finally finds it cursing when she sees how many missed calls she had from Raven.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s just my roommate. She’s probably going crazy with worry.”

Bellamy nods, keeping quiet as Clarke dials Raven’s number. She picks up on the second ring angrily saying, “Where the hell are you Clarke?”

“Sterling broke up with me so I got drunk and broke into someone’s house.”

“You did what?”

Clarke is quick to reassure her, “It’s okay. Bellamy’s pretty nice. He gave me waffles. Do you mind coming and getting me?”

Raven just sighs resignedly before asking, “Yeah yeah, put this Bellamy guy on.”

Clarke smiles before handing the phone to Bellamy who takes it with a confused expression. When he realizes that Raven just wanted his address he rattles it off quickly. Just as he’s about to hang up she threatens, “You better not be a serial killer or so help me god, I will fucking throttle you myself.”

Bellamy laughs, promising, “I swear I’m not a serial killer.” He then glances over at Clarke, a small smile on his face. “Besides why would I want to kill someone as pretty as Clarke?”

Raven groans before hanging up the phone saying she’ll be there in 15 minutes and that’s how long he had to get Clarke’s number. Bellamy laughs before passing the phone back to Clarke who staring at him with a mixture of amusement and fear.

“She asked you if you were a serial killer?”

“Yes she did. She’s actually pretty cool.”

“Yeah Raven is the best.”

“So she had I only had 15 minutes to get your phone number and I know you just broke up with your boyfriend but I would love to just be friends with you. You seem like a interesting person and you know Greek mythology pretty well. And I’ll make you waffles?”

Clarke laughs, “I was waiting for you to ask.”

She grins at Bellamy, mentally thanking Raven many times for teaching her how to pick locks. It seemed like being a criminal could turn out to be good sometimes.

**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/).


	3. Horror Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three due to popular request! I don't think I'm going to write anymore though.

It was almost three weeks from their first meeting before Clarke saw Bellamy again. The two were always talking though, testing one another into the early morning hours and calling each other while they were on break at work.

Clarke was becoming fast friends with Bellamy and she could see it turn into something more in the future, but she was still reeling from the sting of Sterling’s cruel breakup. She didn’t know if she was just yet ready to to dive back into the dating world. Even with someone as wonderful as Bellamy Blake.

Besides she didn’t even know if Bellamy liked in any other way than a friend. For all she knew he could just be really really friendly.

However Clarke gets the chance to find out if Bellamy was into her when he invites both Raven and her over for a mini movie night. He said he wanted her to meet his sister, Octavia, who Bellamy was inviting as well.

Clarke had said yes without a moment's hesitation knowing that Raven would come with her no matter what. Bellamy had just laughed though, the sound shooting a happy feeling into Clarke’s heart before hanging up, promising to see her Friday night. Clarke had put down the phone with a smile, a pleased sigh falling from her lips.

Come Friday night found Clarke and Raven standing in front of Bellamy’s door, a frantic expression on Clarke’s face while Raven just watched on in mild amusement.

“Oh my god, we shouldn’t have come. Why did I say yes again? He probably doesn’t really like me and is only being polite.”

Raven snorts at her best friend, finding Clarke’s freakout over this guy somewhat hilarious.

“Clarke, when I came to get you all those weeks ago this guy couldn’t keep his eyes off you. You’re fine. Now ring the damn doorbell.”

Clarke smiles at Raven happy to have her friend here to ground her to reality. She nods at herself lifting her fist to knock. Within minutes the door swings open revealing a gorgeous girl who shared Bellamy’s wide smile.

“You must be Clarke!”

The girl grins at Raven and Clarke before throwing her arms around Clarke hugging her tightly. She pulls away beaming at the two of them as she says, “Bellamy has told me so much about you Clarke and you’re so much prettier in person.”

Clarke smiles at the girl who she now knew to be Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister. She smiles at Octavia softly, saying, “Bellamy has told me a lot about you too.” Remembering Raven standing by her side, Clarke turns introducing her friend to Octavia.

“And this is my roommate and best friend, Raven.”

Octavia grins at Raven before pulling her into a hug as well happily exclaiming, “Nice to meet you!”

Raven’s voice is muffled as she mutters, “You too.” awkwardly patting Octavia on the back.

“O, I think that’s enough smothering. Let them come inside.”

Clarke grins at Bellamy who had appeared behind Octavia, a giant smile stretched across his face as well. Octavia chuckles before pulling away for Raven and stepping back allowing Clarke and her to come in.

With a gentle smile, Octavia beckons them down the hall, Bellamy trailing behind Clarke. She can feel him behind her, his solid presence emitting a slight warmth and his breath hitting her shoulder lightly.

Clarke almost jumps when she feels Bellamy’s voice right by her ear. His voice is low and sends a shiver down her spine when he speaks.

“I’m glad you could make it. I really wanted to see you again.”

Bellamy’s tone is almost shy and a slow smile blooms across Clarke’s face when she realizes that Bellamy had been anticipating this has much as she had been. Her voice is just as soft as his when she whispers, “I wanted to see you again too.”

Clarke can feel Bellamy’s grin stretch across his face even if she had no way of seeing. She just had a gut feeling that it was there and it made all the more happy that she had listened to Raven.

“Are you two coming or are you just going to stand there all night flirting and whispering to each other?”

Clarke glances up at Octavia who was smirking at her from a doorway arms crossed over her chest. Raven was standing nearby as well a single eyebrow raised and lips tugged up slightly.  

She blushes before moving past Bellamy, heading towards the other girls who were still smirking at them. Bellamy glares at his sister mouthing, “Be nice.” before following Clarke into the living room where the Blake siblings had gone all out.

Blankets and pillows were scattered everywhere as well as food was scattered on a table nearby. Clarke smiles happily before making her way to the center of the room wanting to claim the best seat as hers.

Octavia and Raven follow after her, plopping down on one side of her as all three of them start to make themselves comfortable. Propping themselves up with pillows and tucking blankets around their legs. They all then turn to Bellamy expectantly, waiting for him to put on the movie.

He shakes his head a small smile on his face as he looks down at the three women who were staring up at him with wide eyes. Bellamy makes his way over to the DVD player popping in the first movie that he and Octavia had picked out for the evening before sitting down next to Clarke, his side barely touching hers.

As the movie begins to play, Clarke lifts the edge of the blanket that tucked around her draping it over Bellamy’s legs. He smiles down at her before turning his attention back to the screen.

There’s a soft grin on Clarke’s face as she also looks up at the movie that they were watching. A movie that turned out to be a horror movie, something Clarke had little love for. As the movie progresses on and things start to get more frightening, Clarke’s fingers move of their own accord inching their way to Bellamy’s arm, gripping tightly.

When Bellamy first feels Clarke’s touch he glances down at her, eyebrows raised but once he sees the scared look etched onto her face. Shifting slightly, he lifts his arm before wrapping it around Clarke pulling her closer to his side. She only jumps a little bit before burrowing into his chest, her curls hiding her face.

Bellamy smiles softly, his hand coming up to rest on Clarke’s head absentmindedly stroking her hair as he continues to watch the movie. From Clarke’s other side Octavia and Raven both look at one another, identical smirks on their faces.

Octavia is the one who leans in her voice soft as she says, “Wanna get out of here? Leave these to themselves.”

If Raven’s cheeks turn a little red at the thought of spending time with this brunette beauty, she would deny it. But to Octavia she replies, “I would love to.”

Octavia grins before standing up announcing, “Raven and I are going to grab something from the store down the road. We’ll be back soon.”

Bellamy looks up at his sister, eyes narrowed as he asks, “What are you going to get? We already have everything we need here.”

This time it’s Raven who responds thinking on her feet.

“I really want something specific that you don’t have here. So if you could excuse us.”

Raven grabs Octavia’s hand dragging her out of the room. She turns around only to say, “Don’t get up to anything while we’re gone!”

Clarke glares at her friend’s retreating back before she shifts against Bellamy, sitting up slightly so she wasn’t sprawled on top of him. His grip tightens on her for a second before relaxing as he looks down at her.

“So you’re scared of horror movies? That’s good to know.”

Clarke glares up at Bellamy pushing at his arm while he only chuckles, the smile transforming his face. She stares up at him wondering how she could’ve been so lucky to as find someone as unique as him.

“Now that those two are gone, do you want to put on something else?”

For a minute Clarke debates over persevering and continuing to watch the movie but her terror wins out and she says, “If you don’t mind.”

Clarke is shocked when Bellamy just nods before dropping a kiss to her head and getting up from the floor. She can only watch in muted silence as he stops the movie that was playing before popping in a new one. She’s still stunned when he makes her way back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

And when the beginning to Up starts playing if anyone asked Clarke why she snuggled closer to Bellamy when there really wasn’t any need to, she’ll just deny anything had even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
